pandorasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Zealot Invasion
The war between Latugan, St. Pfelstein, and Varik has raged since ages old. While the nations continued to struggle for power in Clash, Sieghelm, and Seicavalie, the plot for dominance thickened behind the closed doors of Astir. In ancient times, the Neutral City's researchers only sought out peace. With these wishes in mind, they built the Magic Laboratory. The spellbinders and scholars used this workshop to complete the Ultimate Weapon. Astir used the Ultimate Weapon to force peace upon the lands. Years later, as the Weapon's influence waned, war plagued the people again. The Ultimate Weapon—now no more than legend—faded into the Underground Ruins. Current researchers believe the Golems in the Ruins are tied to the Ultimate Weapon. With these Golems, they turned to the Magic Laboratory to develop weapons anew. Modernized reinforcements produced the superior golem, Zealot. While the Zealots were designed to end war, it was not meant to be. The Magic Laboratory was assaulted by a faceless man, and the prototype was stolen. Research came to an abrupt end. After the incident, the guards of Astir searched for the criminal's whereabouts. Rumors claimed one of the nations was involved. Latugan, St. Pfelstein, and Varik were all suspected for the stolen Zealot. Eventually, researchers from all three nations gained the prototype's plans. Production began immediately. There were no further discussions about the thief. All that mattered was who could produce Zealots the most efficiently. Astir's dream of world peace spiraled into an all-out disaster. With the Zealot Invasion, the nations re-defined the nature of war... Registration and Schedule *All registrations take place through the Zealot Invasion Battle Attaché. Friday, 8:00 P.M. (after Clash of the Nations) :Nomination for Supreme Commander / Temporary Registration for Regulars Before the Zealot Invasion, you must pay a registration fee of 30,000G to apply as a War of Dominion Supreme Commander. You can only apply if you're a Baron (Rank 3) or higher. You also pay 10,000G for a Zealot Invasion Regular position. Once you apply, you must participate in the Zealot Invasion. If you do not participate in the Zealot Invasion, you lose the role of Supreme Commander. Friday, 8:30 P.M. :Supreme Commander Appointment / Nomination for Vice Commander and Generals At this time, the Supreme Commanders are appointed for the War of Dominion. If there are none, random selection will commence from the pool of applicants. Once appointed, the Supreme Commander must participate as a Regular in the Zealot Invasion. Vice Commander applicants must pay a registration fee of 20,000G with the Zealot Invasion Battle Attaché. General applicants must pay a registration fee of 30,000G. General applications only apply to nations not hosting the map used for the wars. Like the Supreme Commander, Vice Commanders and Generals must participate as a Regular for the Zealot Invasion. Friday, 9:00 P.M. :Vice Commander and General Appointment Each nation is appointed three Vice Commanders, and the nations not controlling the map are also appointed a General. These positions are determined randomly from the pool of applicants. Once appointed, they must participate as Regulars in the Zealot Invasion; then they will receive the Vice Commander or General position in the War of Dominion. Saturday, 6:30 P.M. :Registration Deadline for Regulars / Battlefield Entrance / Militia Registration Up to 80 members are selected from each nation, which includes those who applied as Supreme Commanders, Vice Commanders, and Generals. When selected as a Regular, members will need to complete registration before entering the battlefield. You may register as Militia through the Zealot Invasion Battle Attaché. Militia are chosen on a first-come, first-served basis. Saturday, 7:00 P.M. :Zealot Invasion Begins Militia may enter the war zone. Saturday, 8:00 P.M. :Zealot Invasion Ends At this time, Honor Points are awarded from the Zealot Invasion Battle Attaché, dependent on the player's contribution. Saturday, 8:30 P.M.–9:30 P.M. :The War of Dominion begins. Regulars and Militia There are a limited number of Regulars for each nation. If there are more players than slots available, participants are randomly selected. If a player isn't selected, they're enlisted as Militia. Only a limited number of Militia may enter the battlefield at any given time. When a Militia dies, they return to their Home Base and must wait to enter the battlefield again. Victory Victory is determined by the amount of Zealots players defeat. The nation that's defeated the most Zealots is deemed the winner! Players can defeat a max of 30. Note there are five gates on each map. To open these gates, players must defeat Zealots. The Zealots will spawn in random locations. This is a PvE war between the nations and the Zealots. Your rival nations will not interfere as you defeat Zealots. How the nations perform during the Zealot Invasion will determine their place and status during the War of Dominion, the PvP war directly following the Zealot Invasion! Zealots ;Realm Zealots Mass-produced Zealot, based on Astir's prototype. Realm Zealots excel in both attack and defense, using their enormous size to their advantage. Each nation marks their Zealots with an emblem on the outer shell. Aside from that, they are no different than the prototype. Based on where the battle will be held, the Realm Zealots that appear will be different. Ribranche Plains: Royal Zealot Giant's Chair: Confederate Zealot Southern Tumblejean Great Sea: Imperial Zealot ;Patriot Zealot Bombers summoned by Realm Zealots. Even though its attack power is limited, don't underestimate the magic stored in its body. When it activates its arcane core, a devastating explosion engulfs surrounding enemies, destroying the unit. Attack it from a safe distance to avoid unnecessary injuries! Category:Battlefield